Premier meurtre
by Meli-sama
Summary: Cet OS est relié directement à mon autre fanfiction "Un licenciement brutal", plus précisément au chapitre 2. Il concerne le fameux meurtre dont Le Geek se souvient dans le chapitre 3 et qu'ils cachent, avec raison, à Mathieu depuis de longues années. Rating T pour meurtre (même si ce n'est pas hyper violent).


**_Salut, bande de mouches frites ! :-D_**

 ** _Ceci est un OS directement relié à mon autre fic "Un licenciement brutal". Vous pouvez le considérer comme une suite directe du flashback du chapitre 2. J'ai jugé plus approprié de ne pas l'intégrer dans cette fic car ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'intrigue. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il va y avoir un meurtre ! :O_**

 ** _Bien évidemment, les personnalités de Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que Mathieu lui-même ou sa famille._** ** _Ceci n'est qu'une fiction, je me doute bien que la famille de Mathieu n'a rien à voir avec celle décrite dans cette fic et si elle dérange Mathieu, elle sera bien évidemment supprimée._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Dès que Mathieu rentra chez lui avec Le Patron, il fut accueilli par sa mère qui le prit mollement dans ses bras. Depuis que son mari l'avait quittée du jour au lendemain, sans explications, pour oublier, elle se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail, ramenait aussi du travail à la maison et en oubliait de prendre soin d'elle. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop et prenait rarement le temps de se reposer. En y réfléchissant bien, on pouvait se dire que son fils avait pris ce trait de sa personnalité bien des années plus tard en faisant ses vidéos.

"- Bonsoir, maman. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu sais...

\- Pas le temps, mon chéri. Je vois que tu as encore amené l'un de tes amis. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, il n'y a aucun souci, tes amis peuvent rester à la maison aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent. Je les plains, ça doit être horrible de tout perdre comme ça !

\- Mes... amis ?

\- Oui, ils t'attendent tous dans ta chambre, ils sont vraiment impatients de te voir."

Mathieu regarda d'un air choqué Le Patron qui faisait à présent le sourire le plus innocent qui soit à la mère de Mathieu. Il vit ensuite sa grand-mère et voulut la saluer, mais sentant son regard glacial sur lui, se précipita vers sa chambre sans rien dire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son ami fumeur invétéré.

"- Bon sang, cette vioque est encore plus moche en vrai ! Elle est comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Ouais, et encore, elle ne dit rien parce que ma mère est là...

\- Et elle fait quoi quand vous êtes tous seuls ?

\- Elle me dit que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, que je ne ferai jamais rien de bon dans ma vie, que je ne suis qu'un loser comme mon père, que c'était normal si je n'avais pas d'amis, que j'aurais mieux fait de n'être jamais né et d'autres horreurs du même genre...

\- Je vois, tu veux que je la rétame ?

\- Mais non ! En revanche, je donnerais cher pour savoir pourquoi elle me hait à ce point."

C'était au tour du Patron d'être choqué. Son créateur ne semblait pas avoir de rancœur ni d'envie de meurtre envers cette vieille harpie, il était plutôt blessé par son attitude et cherchait plutôt à connaître la source de cette haine, alors que cette bonne femme prenait plaisir à le harceler psychologiquement au point de le faire pleurer depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il était plutôt impressionné, il devait l'admettre. A sa place, il l'aurait déjà tuée, puis balancée dans un fossé depuis longtemps. Comment un putain de saint comme lui avait-il pu imaginer un personnage aussi dérangé et malsain que Le Patron ?

Dès l'instant où le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une personne non identifiée lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

"- Mathieu, t'es vivant ! Le Patron t'a sauvé la vie ! Dis, tu veux jouer avec moi, hein ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Alors, ça va comme tu veux, gros ?

\- Pour un mec, t'as super bon goût en déco d'intérieur ! En revanche, ça sent un peu le putois...

\- Certains des calculs de ton devoir de maths sont erronés, permets-tu que je te les corrige ?"

Ses personnages étaient là, devant lui, bien réelles, bien vivantes. Il les questionna longuement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir non plus comment ils étaient arrivés dans le monde réel, pas même Le Prof. A l'heure du dîner, les personnalités de Mathieu mangeaient, tandis que Mathieu se retrouva seul dans la salle à manger avec sa grand-mère.

"- Où est maman ?

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre avec son repas. Sûrement pour ne pas voir ta sale tronche de porcinet...

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pour continuer son travail qu'elle est allée dans sa chambre ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu dises des trucs comme ça ?

\- Tss...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle se tue à la tâche pour un avorton dans ton genre...

\- C'est parce que c'est ma mère et qu'elle m'aime.

\- Ta mère a toujours eu le chic pour donner son amour aux mauvaises personnes, en commençant par ton père...

\- ...Arrête de parler de mon père.

\- Et bien, quoi ? Tu es chez moi, j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux ! Ton père n'était qu'une pauvre merde, je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Et toi aussi !

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, moi ?!

\- Tu es son fils et tu existes. Tu oses dormir, boire, manger et respirer sous mon propre toit. Voilà ce qu'il y a de mal, ton existence même."

Mathieu n'arrivait plus à supporter les propos de sa grand-mère et se leva d'un bond de la table. L'autre vieille bique se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire mauvais.

"Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Je n'attends que ça pour appeler les services sociaux afin d'être enfin débarrassé de toi !"

L'adolescent quitta la pièce sans rien dire. C'était comme ça tous les soirs et, comme tous les soirs, il ne finirait pas son assiette et il irait s'isoler dans sa chambre pour pleurer en silence. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de se montrer aussi lâche, sa grand-mère avait peut-être raison de le traiter de bon à rien. Mais? il était obligé de faire face à tout ça seul, il n'allait pas en parler à sa pauvre mère qui était bien assez surmenée comme ça.

Les personnalités avaient tout entendu de l'échange et étaient à présent dans un état proche de la dépression. La Fille, Le Hippie et Le Prof avaient le regard perdu dans le vide, Le Patron était en train de se retenir d'exploser et Le Geek pleurait.

"- Mais, pourquoi la grand-mère de Mathieu est aussi méchante avec lui ?

\- Et bien, vois-tu, c'est très simple : parce qu'ils ne viennent pas du même monde, la grand-mère de Mathieu voue une haine farouche à son ancien beau-fils. Or, il se trouve que Mathieu ressemble fortement à son père physiquement et aussi, probablement, moralement.

\- C'est tout ? Mais, ça ne justifie rien !

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de justifier son attitude en la qualifiant de vieille connasse aigrie.

\- Ouais, elle mériterait de crever..."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Le Patron qui affichait maintenant un sourire sadique avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux que les autres ne lui avaient jamais vue. La Fille se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise et, n'ayant plus faim, partit directement se coucher, suivie du Geek et du Hippie qui n'avaient pas très envie de s'attarder non plus. Le Prof et Le Patron restèrent seuls dans la même pièce à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis Le Patron se mit soudainement à rire.

"- Avoue que tu as peur de moi, toi aussi, le binoclard.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et les autres n'ont pas peur de toi non plus, tu les as juste mis mal à l'aise.

\- Vous devriez flipper, pourtant.

\- On sait bien qu'on a rien à craindre de toi, tu ne nous feras jamais aucun mal. Par contre, ce qui nous met mal à l'aise, c'est ce qui vient de te passer par la tête.

\- Si je comprends bien, ça vous met juste mal à l'aise, ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

\- ...

\- Alors, ça veut dire que vous y avez pensé aussi ?

\- ...Mais, nous, on n'est pas comme toi. On ne passerait jamais à l'acte.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous en avez tout autant envie que moi, alors qu'est-ce qui vous met mal à l'aise si je règle le problème à votre place ?

\- Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, mais ce que Mathieu veut, tu as oublié ? Tu crois que ça le rendrait heureux que tu fasses une chose pareille ?

\- Et tu crois qu'il est heureux en ce moment ?

\- ...Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !"

Ils partirent alors se coucher chacun de leur côté, mais ne parvinrent pas à trouver le sommeil.

A partir de ce jour, ils cohabitèrent tous sous le même toit de manière plus ou moins harmonieuse, les personnalités faisant divers allers retours pour découvrir le monde extérieur chacun à leur façon. Mais, le soir, l'image harmonieuse de cette drôle de famille tombait en morceaux face à la méchanceté de la grand-mère et l'impuissance de Mathieu. Ainsi, tous les soirs se terminaient comme le premier soir, si ce n'est que Le Prof avait renoncé à dissuader le plus sombre de leur bande de passer à l'acte et attendait à présent qu'il se décide. Plus la grand-mère rabaissait l'adolescent, plus les pulsions meurtrières du Patron accroissaient, mais, curieusement, il se retenait. Cela dura pendant quelques mois.

Un jour, en rentrant du lycée, Mathieu trouva toutes ses personnalités qui l'attendaient devant sa maison, l'air sombre. Il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, la mère de Mathieu avait fait un malaise à cause du surmenage et avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. On avait convenu que c'était à La Fille de lui annoncer la nouvelle car, même si elle n'était pas la plus intelligente du groupe, elle était celle étant la seule pouvant faire preuve de suffisamment de tact. Le Patron était trop brusque, Le Prof trop froid, Le Geek trop immature et Le Hippie venait tout juste de découvrir les joies de la marijuana.

Mais, avant même que La Fille puisse s'approcher de lui, la vilaine sorcière la devança et lui fit un long monologue dans lequel elle expliquait que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, qu'elle ne se serait jamais tuée à la tâche pour lui s'il n'était pas né, que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour sa mère.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune lycéen de 17 ans qui partit s'isoler dans sa chambre. La Fille et Le Geek coururent le rejoindre et le trouvèrent dans son lit, suant à grosses gouttes et respirant difficilement. Le Prof fut formel, leur créateur faisait une crise d'angoisse. Après s'être occupé de lui, les personnalités se réunirent dans la chambre d'amis.

"Cette femme est tellement méchante que c'en est surnaturel !" dit La Fille sous le choc.

"Ouais, il faut faire quelque chose pour Mathieu ! Mais quoi ?" dit Le Geek, tout triste.

Le Patron se mit alors à sourire avec un grand sourire sadique et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qui fit frémir tous les autres : un revolver. Amusé du trouble de ses compagnons, il retira le cran de sûreté de l'arme et visa Le Geek qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La Fille se mit instinctivement devant lui pour le protéger, même si elle avait elle-même très peur. Le Prof regardait Le Patron d'un air choqué et Le Hippie, qui redescendait de son trip, commençait à peine à prendre conscience de la situation.

"- Wow, je suis en plein bad trip ou Le Patron a un flingue ?!

\- Baisse ça, c'est pas drôle ! Regarde dans quel état tu mets le petit !

\- Je n'ose y croire ! Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, l'intello !

\- Non mais, tu veux rire ? Tu as quand même emmené une arme à la maison ! Nous avons parfaitement le droit de savoir, mon cher.

\- Ok... Dans ce cas, qu'on me dise où est-ce que le gamin a appris à hacker, où est-ce que Le Hippie trouve sa drogue, où est-ce que tu trouves tes produits chimiques pour tes expériences, où est-ce que La Fille a rencontré tous les gars qui l'ont sautée ?

\- Hé !

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que personne t'a baisée, gamine...

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est pas tes affaires !

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je dis !

\- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ? Ne me dis quand même pas que... tu veux...

\- ...

\- Mais non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça !

\- Tss. Tu fais chier, gamin. Et toi, arrête de chouiner, il n'est même pas chargé !"

Le Patron remit le cran de sûreté, rangea le revolver dans sa poche et commença à quitter la pièce.

"Tu sais qu'il existe des substances létales impossibles à détecter dans le sang ? Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Patron s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son ami à lunettes qui le regardait avec son air parfaitement calme et neutre. Était-il vraiment en train de lui faire une suggestion ? Pour l'aider à faire cette chose si moralement répréhensible ?

"N'importe qui pourrait commettre le crime parfait avec ces substances sous la main en faisant croire à une mort naturelle, par exemple. J'en ai moi-même dans ma chambre, de cette façon, je suis sûr qu'elles ne tomberont entre de mauvaises mains." continua Le Prof avec un calme olympien.

Le Patron se rendit alors dans sa chambre et prit une grande quantité d'une substance qui lui était inconnue. Il en mit ensuite dans la gamelle du chat diabolique de la mégère qui griffait le visage de Mathieu quand il était petit, d'où sa conviction profonde que les chats sont des êtres maléfiques (c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Wifi ^^), puis dans la soupe de la vieille.

Il resta dans la pièce quand la grand-mère mangea la soupe sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il resta sans bouger quand elle se mit à suffoquer et demanda de l'aide, quand elle tomba de sa chaise, il ne l'aida pas, puis il lui sourit de son fameux sourire carnassier et elle comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait et l'angoisse put alors se lire sur son visage, ce qui fit rire l'homme en noir. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle savait à présent ce que ressentait son petit-fils. Puis, il se dit qu'il avait mieux à faire que de rester là à attendre que la nature fasse son oeuvre, il sortit donc de la maison en sifflotant après avoir enjambé le cadavre du chat, raide mort.

A l'enterrement, il n'y avait presque personne. Il y avait Mathieu, ses personnalités, quelques connaissances du lycée et de la famille qui étaient plus là pour soutenir Mathieu que pour pleurer la disparition de la vieille bique vindicative.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le savoir. Le Hippie, La Fille et même Le Geek savaient que la mort de la grand-mère n'était pas naturelle et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter pour être d'accord sur le fait que Mathieu ne devait jamais être au courant de la vérité.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi ressentir par rapport à tout ça. Il devrait se sentir délivré d'un lourd fardeau, mais elle restait quand même un membre de sa famille et il trouvait le fait de se réjouir de la mort d'une personne plutôt malsain. Et puis, il allait se retrouver tout seul dans cette grande maison, il ne savait pas si sa mère irait mieux un jour, c'était un véritable tourbillon émotionnel qui se formait dans la tête du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée sur son épaule ne vienne le ramener à la réalité.

"Mathieu, ça va ?"

Il releva lentement la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Ses personnalités étaient là, à ses côtés, toujours là pour lui.

"- Vous resterez toujours avec moi, hein ? Promettez-moi qu'on ne sera jamais séparés." demanda Mathieu, la voix tremblante.

"- C'est promis." répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, sans hésitation.

FIN.

 _ **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? ^o^**_


End file.
